


eyes nothing like the sun

by tracedepas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Wildly AU, the tags will be updated with each drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracedepas/pseuds/tracedepas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles featuring a myriad of AU pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon/Val

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first of several drabbles featuring AU pairings.

**Jon/Val ******

All Jon can remember is the cold. He knows he hasn't always been cold, but when the frozen wind is cutting through the layers of leather and fur, it is near impossible to conjure memories of bathing in the hot springs of Winterfell. Val's hair is kissed by sunshine and when he is with her he feels warm for a fleeting moment. That moment of warmth feels good enough that he can deal with the guilt of breaking his vows that comes in the morning.

********


	2. Aegon/Arya

**Aegon/Arya**

Aegon is more beautiful than Arya. With his glossy hair and his cinnamon skin and his purple eyes. He and Sansa would make a striking couple, both tall and pretty and shy. But he doesn't mind that she is better with a sword than he is. He prefers her in breeches and a tunic than gowns. And he teases her that though she says he is prettier than her, she is surely better on a horse.


	3. Rickon/Freedom

He doesn't want Winterfell. It was his home, but the few memories he has of it are of people leaving with promises of returning that are broken. No, let Sansa have the old castle. He doesn't want a dreary castle full of ghosts and a dull, southron, highborn wife. He'd rather be free, stealing women in the cover of night. They say the Starks had blood of the First Men. Rickon Stark reckons that he probably has a touch of wolf blood as well.


	4. Robb

To most men his crown is a symbol of power, but to Robb, donning it every morning, it is just a reminder. It reminds him that he chose Roslin over Jeyne. It reminds him of his bastard son growing up in the Crag. It reminds him of Sansa, whose smiles never seemed to reach her eyes. It reminds him of his failures as a son, a brother, a husband and a father. Men might hate him for crowning himself, but none more that he hates himself.


	5. Jaime/Arya

Jaime is hiding in the Free Cities, finding work as a sellsword. He has slowly built up his skills so that with his one hand he is more skilled than most men with two. He shaves his head and grows a beard and near none recognize him. He is in Braavos when he hears of Cat of the Canals, a slip of a girl who is praised to be the most skilled sword in Braavos.  
He finds Arya Stark, who thrashes him thoroughly with her thin sword. Her eyes are cold as she presses the blade against his throat.   
"Am I to pay for my sister's actions? For those of my father and my nephew?"  
"Your son you mean?" she says, her voice cold.   
"Yes fine, my son. Shall I pay for his madness and sins?"  
"The way my sister paid for those imagined by your mad son?" she snarls, and she is every a wolf, wild and dangerous.  
She moved her blade and watched as he struggled to his feet.   
"This way," she says curtly.   
When she walks away, she does not turn to see if he follows. She knows he will.


End file.
